So She Dances
by Inspira-Arwen
Summary: Oneshot. Songfic. Gaara watches a beautiful girl in the woods as she dances. He joins in, and finds that he's fallen in love. It's pretty lame, but I had fun writing it. So She Dances by Josh Groban. Enjoy!


_A waltz when she walks in the room  
She blows back the hair from her face._

Gaara watched from above. In the clearing below him, Shidonii stood, poised. He couldn't tell if she knew he was there or not... It didn't really matter. He just wanted to see her dance. He'd met her just last month, and had been thoroughly interested. He kept trying to find her, but she kept disappearing whenever he got even a little close.

_She turns to the window to sway in the moonlight  
Even her shadow has grace._

Music started out of nowhere. Gracefully, she began to move. Each motion was fluidly... perfect. She didn't stumble. It looked like a dance that was meant to have a partner. Gaara continued to watch as the music became more intense, and Shidonii's movements began to hold more emotion.

_A waltz for the girl out of reach  
She lifts her hands up to the sky._

Gaara thought she looked beautiful. Her long, dark, curly hair swirled around her. He wanted to run his hands through it, just to make sure it was real. Gaara really didn't know if she was real or not. Lord, how he hoped she was. She looked like an angel. Her pale pink dress moved with her, as though it was made of water.

He watched her more closely. Her were eyes were closed, but she seemed to be smiling.

_She moves with the music  
The song is her lover._

She was positively on every beat. She never tripped. The dance seemed so well-rehearsed, that Gaara couldn't help but wonder who her partner must have been. Who had taught her this beautiful movement?

_The melody's making her cry._

He looked closer and saw that there were indeed tears streaming down her face. She smiled through her tears, though it was the saddest smile he'd ever seen. She looked so alone. He did want to comfort her. He wanted to tell her that she was amazing.

_So she dances  
In and out of the crowd like a glance.  
This romance is  
From afar calling me silently._

There was nobody but her in that still clearing. Except that one person who was watching her from above. She didn't know he was there, but kept on dancing.

_A waltz for the chance I should take  
But how will I know where to start?_

Gaara desperately wanted to jump down from above. He wouldn't know how to dance, though. Or would he? He decided that making a fool of himself was worth it. He began to descend from his tree.

_She's spinning between constellations and dreams  
Her rhythm is my beating heart._

The rhythm changed back to a slow waltz. He stepped into her vision. He placed his hand in hers. Her other hand went to his shoulder, as if he was supposed to be there all along.

"Where have you been?" she asked, tears streaming down her face. They stayed in time with the music, and Gaara surprised himself in that he knew every step.

"Watching," he whispered softly in her ear as they continued.

_So she dances  
In and out of the crowd like a glance.  
This romance is  
From afar calling me silently._

Then they were surrounded by people who were dancing as well.

_I can't keep on watching forever  
I give up this view just to tell her._

They still danced as the night wore on. It was wonderful. Gaara never wanted to stop.

_When I close my eyes I can see  
The spotlights are bright on you and me._

And then, they were in the middle of a stage, and people were watching them. The crowd was watching their dance of love.

_We've got the floor,  
And you're in my arms.  
How could I ask for more?_

The crowd was cheering for them. Gaara was truly, incredibly happy. Shidonii had let him in. He wrapped his arms around her small body, loving the smell of her, and the feel of her arms around him as well.

_So she dances  
In and out of the crowd like a glance.  
This romance is  
From afar calling me silently._

He wanted to tell her. He wanted to tell her badly how he felt. Seldom did they exchange words. They danced, and that in itself was enough.

_I can't keep on watching forever  
And I'm givin' up this view just to tell her:_

"I love you."

----------------------------------

Author's Note: I was bored, and was listening to "So She Dances" by Josh Groban from his new CD "Awake." I love Gaara, and though, well, I ballroom dance, what if Gaara and I could dance together? This is was the spawn of my imagination.

Disclaimer: Much as I love it, I own it not. I do not own "Naruto" characters, titles, logos or incidia. I do not own anything related to Josh Groban, just his CDs, and a burning love for his beautiful voice.


End file.
